


【柚天】Imagine

by Alexandra_Revlis



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:12:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Revlis/pseuds/Alexandra_Revlis
Summary: 【柚天】小短篇合集，每个故事之间没有直接联系，不定期更文。甜饼还是玻璃渣…… 这个看情况。请勿上升真人，现实中他们都是勇敢的小可爱。





	【柚天】Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> 人物性格尽量不OOC (对，尽量)，如果作者哪天不小心抽风了请多多担待。
> 
> 不喜勿入，左转不送。
> 
> 千万不要吝啬你们的评论，多多提意见。
> 
> 以上都没问题的话，欢迎食用。

【I love your jump】

 

“I love your jump.” 金博洋细细回忆着当事人的眼神和表情，傻呵呵的笑了起来。

‘我很喜欢你的跳跃’。

能得到偶像的夸奖果然特别爽，少年心里美滋滋的，高兴得眼睛都眯成了一条缝。话说还得感谢冰迷们呢，当时他还在为第一次跟偶像一起领奖紧张到不行，根本没注意对方说了什么，只是看着羽生真诚无比的眼神愣愣的点头。

“你怎么像个谈恋爱的小姑娘似的，见到偶像就找不着北了。” 老铁隋文静毫不留情地吐槽他。

金博洋不满地哼哼了两声。这哪能怪他啊，只是每次碰到羽生他的大脑就会自动开启‘紧张状态’，不仅心跳加速，说话也不利索了。真的不是他自愿的啊。

金博洋记得很清楚，当年他还在青年组的时候，曾经鼓起勇气去要过一张合照。结果他因为太紧张了，连准备好的英语也忘了个一干二净，大脑一片空白，最后那张照片还是他用手比划了半天才得到的。那时候金博洋还是个青涩的男孩儿，比羽生结弦低了有半个多头。

三年后赛场重逢，他已经跟偶像差不多高了，还有了惊艳世界的勾手四周跳这个绝技。现在的少年终于不用仰望顶端，而是一步一个脚印的前进，不停地去追随，争取站到他的身边。

“总决赛，我也会站上去的。”

******

少年拿着一杯滚烫的开水，一边吹一边小口喝，脸色不太好看。

“先多喝点热水吧。” 许教练给他围了条围巾，完后还用手背试了试少年的温度。

“我没发烧，教练。” 金博洋露出一个笑容，“就是感冒了喉咙不太舒服。”

“你以为我不知道你啊。” 许教练点了点少年的头，严肃道 : “情况加重了要跟我说知道吗 ? 你自己又没个分寸，万一到时候在冰场上……”

“教练，我真的只是感冒，没发烧也没炎症，不用担心的。”

“行了行了，抓紧休息一下，把白开水都给我喝完啊。”

缩在羽绒服里，金博洋觉得自己最近的运气不太好。先是练习四周跳的时候脚扭了一下，导致他一个星期不许练跳跃，紧接着就是突然得了重感冒，仿佛把他整个人的力气都抽走了。现在是比赛期间，不能随便吃药，只能硬扛。昨天光是滑短节目他就觉得吃力，两个四周跳也没完成好，目前排名第三。

对于自由滑少年实际上并没有十足的把握，但该上场的时候他拼也会拼下来。

咳咳咳------ 这该死的感冒。

自由滑开场不利，之后的4S也是双足落冰，还摔了一跤。滑到后半段的时候，金博洋明显感觉体力不支，吸入冰场冷空气的肺部传来一阵阵烧灼的疼痛感。他只祈祷着能够滑完节目，再怎么丢脸也不该直接停下来。他撑住了，最后几个跳跃竟也完成得很好。

像观众鞠躬时金博洋笑得很开心，因为他知道这是他目前这个状态能做到最好的表现了。排名出来的时候他就有预感自己无缘奖牌了。虽然心里肯定可惜，但金博洋也没有太过沮丧。下次，下次他一定会做得更好…… 然后站到那个人身边。

不知道为什么，金博洋就是相信羽生会拿冠军。

那是一种自然的信服。

“我偶像当然是最棒的。” 刚比完还处于兴奋状态的金天天完全没理会自己的身体状态，随便套了件薄薄的国家队服就跑去等分区跟宇野玩了。

“咳咳咳------” 更衣室里，沉默了片刻的咳嗽再次袭来，把少年折腾得没力气。

“Are you okay ?” 

总决赛三连冠得主不知什么时候出现在了门口，看着快把肺都给咳出来的金博洋有些担心。

“啊 ?” 金博洋被突然出现的羽生吓了一跳，差点儿从长椅上滑落。他愣了好一会儿才明白偶像这是在关心他，连忙摇摇头 : “I’m…… I’m fine.”

羽生将信将疑的看了他一眼，没再问什么。

“真糟糕啊。” 金博洋摸了一下发烫的额头。他好像真的发烧了……

******

“要不晚上的Gala就别去了吧。” 隋文静看着体温计上显示的温度，极度不赞成老铁想要出席表演滑的想法 : “都烧成这样了，我看教练没把你拖到医院去都算好的了。”

“没事儿，Gala不是晚上吗，我现在先睡一觉，待会儿就好了。” 少年用羽绒服裹住身子，靠在长椅上眼睛一闭没一会儿就睡过去了，只是呼吸听着有些吃力。

“让他先休息会儿吧。” 韩聪钩住搭档的腰，“天天也已经成年了，有分寸的。”

“能有啥分寸 ? 他就一小孩儿，总让人操心。”

事实证明，女人的第六感还是很准确的。迷迷糊糊睡了一觉的金博洋感觉精神好些了，就迫不及待地换好那套混在人群中也能一眼找到的荧绿色衣服，在场边开始热身了。

“You look much better.” 一同在旁边热身的羽生笑眯眯地来了一这么一句，弄得金博洋有些懵。

偶像刚才说啥了 ? ‘better’好像是‘更好’的意思 ? 是说我看起来‘更好’了 ? 没弄明白的少年也只好揉揉头发，回了个尴尬而不失礼貌的笑容。

Gala Exhibition按照计划举行着，金博洋也尽量摆出一副精神满满的样子，尽管他滑完表演滑之后就感到体力不足了。之后只是集体舞和拍照活动，挺一挺总能蒙混过关的。

“金天天你不要命了 ?!” 

隋文静看着脸都烧红了的少年没能忍住脾气，张口就是训话 : “不是让你不舒服就别硬撑吗 ! 仗着我和聪哥没参赛管不到你了就为所欲为是不是 ?! 现在立刻跟教练去医院 ! 没有反驳权力 ! 现在、马上!”

金博洋承认，发起火来的隋文静还是很可怕的 : 别看她个子小，气场简直两米八，让你不想低头都不行。真的不是怂，这叫做识时务者为俊杰。再强调一遍，不是怂。

“那我先去把衣服换了，换好了就跟你们去医院。”

“不用换了，套上外套就直接走。”

“还没严重到那个地步。” 金博洋有些哭笑不得，“我动作很快的，这条裤子穿着不舒服。”

更衣室里还有不少选手在换衣服，金博洋找了个相对隐蔽的角落，坐在长椅上小声喘气。看来他真的得去医院一趟了，刚才那么一小段路他竟然觉得吃力，连呼吸都不顺畅了。

少年闭着眼休息，也没注意到更衣室里不知从什么时候起只剩下羽生结弦和他两个人。在这样安静的氛围下，金博洋沉重的呼吸声愈发明显，听起来就像个急需氧气罩的病人。

羽生结弦听着金博洋呼吸不对，甚至有点像他哮喘发作的时候，犹豫了一下还是试探性的问了一句 : 

“Boyang ? Do you need help ?”

“嗯 ?” 高烧让金博洋的大脑一时转不过来，只是愣愣的看着羽生，朦胧的眼睛和微红的脸颊竟意外显得可爱。

“You don’t look too good.” 羽生结弦内心虽然直呼Kawaii，但他也知道金博洋现在的情况肯定不太好，或许该带他去看看医生。

混沌的脑袋让金博洋的思考有限，他盯着偶像看了一会儿，突然想起自己似乎还没有正式恭喜过他的三连冠。没理会对方关心的话语 – 主要是他没听懂 – 金博洋大胆的给了偶像一个拥抱，在他耳边黏糊糊的道了一声‘Congratulations’。

倘若少年此时的头脑多清醒一分的话，估计会被自己的举动吓到。平时总爱害羞的小孩儿此刻格外大胆，身体没经过大脑的指令就先行动了，做出他此时最想做的举动，只是单纯想恭喜那个神坛上的王者。

羽生结弦没有预料到这个突如其来的拥抱，但还是紧紧地抱着几乎是扑进自己的怀里的小孩儿。耳边那声软绵绵的‘恭喜’似羽毛一般，挠的他心痒痒，令平静的水面泛起一阵阵涟漪。

右侧传来的温度使他很快察觉到不对劲，伸手一模才发现少年的脖颈烫得不行，显然是发高烧了，而那红彤彤的脸颊则证明他已经烧了好一会儿了。

“Boyang ? You have a fever.” 

他话音刚落就觉得肩上一沉，怀里的少年像是瞬间没了力气，软软的倒了下去。

“Boyang !” 羽生眼疾手快的接住了晕倒的少年，一边着急的掏出电话一边试图摇醒已经失去意识的金博洋。

等待医疗队员赶来的期间，羽生忍不住思考这小孩儿到底是撑了多久 ? 烧到昏迷这么严重，或许从Gala开始的时候就已经这样了，而小孩儿却依然坚持完成表演，还全程笑眯眯地忍住身体的不适。羽生结弦突然有些害怕，如果他不是特意晚点离开的话，博洋是不是就会这样直接晕倒在更衣室里没人管了 ?

把小孩儿被送上救护车以后，羽生结弦才松了口气，然而回到酒店时依然忍不住担心博洋的状况，不管做什么都会无意间想起少年晕倒的场景，导致他几乎一整夜都没能休息好。

“明天打个电话去问候一下吧。”

******

金博洋醒来的时候已经是第二天下午了。

身体依然没什么力气，但脑袋上的那个‘热水袋’已经消失不见了，头也没那么沉了。少年揉了揉扁扁的肚子，犹豫再三还是鼓起勇气叫醒了在椅子上睡过去的隋文静。

“醒了 ? 你感觉怎么样 ? 头还晕吗 ? 胸口痛不痛 ?” 隋文静一醒来对着老铁就是一连串的询问，还不带喘气的，弄得金博洋愣了好一会儿才开口回答。

“你能不能多注意一下自己的身体 ? 知不知道送到医院的时候，医生都说你再这么烧下去就要烧出肺炎了。”

“我……” 被怼了半天终于能插上话的金博洋突然间想起什么，急忙问道 : “羽生呢 ?”

老铁嫌弃的瞥了他一眼，“咋还想着偶像呢。羽生他早上打过电话问你的情况，现在应该已经在回日本的飞机上了吧。不过你还真得谢谢人家，不然你这么大个人直接晕过去不得摔成脑震荡。”

昏迷之前的记忆很模糊，金博洋似乎选择性忘记了那个有些变扭的拥抱。

但是在偶像面前晕过去果然还是好丢脸啊 !!! 尤其是隋文静出去之前还加了一句 :

“你最近有没有好好吃饭 ? 怎么轻得连羽生都抱得动你。”

被…… 被羽生…… 抱起来 ?!?

金博洋觉得自己简直丢脸丢到太平洋了。

 

\-----TBC.

Mmmh...... 请自主忽略这个 ‘TBC’。之所以不肯打上 ‘END’ 纯粹是觉得在那个世界里，两位小可爱之间的故事还远远没有结束，而我只写了一点皮毛而已。

这篇真的没有特定后续，但有一天突然想写了的话也可能会有 ? 

欢迎评论~

哇哇哇哇哇------!!! 刚刚看了花滑世锦赛的双人滑，韩聪哥吻肚子那一幕真的超甜啊啊啊啊啊 !!!!!

突然想写葱桶怎么办 ? 【私心求你们俩早日公开】


End file.
